1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shutter drive device having a mechanical shutter, and more particularly to a shutter drive device used for an imaging device and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-215797 (PTL 1) discloses a shutter drive device. PTL 1 discloses a configuration where an intermittent cam follower is made to engage with a slide lever. Due to such a configuration, the shutter drive device can be miniaturized.